Not Just Jealous
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: True, Lilly Moscovitz was jealous of Mia. But more than that jealousy, she felt something else for her.


**Disclaimer:- The Princess Diaries series is not mine. It belongs to the ever-so-amazing Meg Cabot. **

* * *

><p>Not Just Jealous<p>

Someone once said that jealousy is a disease. It spreads quickly and soon results in anger, spite and whatnot! And, even if I grudgingly admit so, I have this disease. I have this stupid, freaking disease!

I cannot believe that I am admitting for the first time that I am jealous. I, Lilly Moscovitz, jealous! I am jealous of her! I am jealous of a dim-witted, girly blonde! I am jealous of the girl who ruined my brother's life. I am jealous of that witch because of whom Michael is far away in Japan.

Michael still loves her. I can tell. Whenever we chatted over Skype, whenever he smiled at me now, he had grief lingering over his dark brown eyes. He had sadness that was now mingled with determination to prove the world that he was worthy of dating _her_.

Oh, Michael. When will you get it? Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo doesn't love you anymore. She loves that idiot, John Paul Abernathy Reynolds the Fourth. She loves the guy who I truly, sincerely loved.

But did J.P. understand that I loved him? No! He did not! To him, I was a device. I was a device to get closer to Mia Thermopolis. I was a freaking device who would lead him to his ticket to Hollywood.

He doesn't love Mia. I know it. But, Mia, that obtuse fool, doesn't think so. She still hangs to him like a devoted pup. Oh, how I remember well, once upon a time, Mia Thermopolis was my devoted pup.

All those years, in which Mia listened to me patiently, she put up with all the childish nonsense that I did, every tantrum that I threw, every allegations that I threw at her. But it all changed the very second she became a freaking Princess.

Limousines, tiaras, scepters, royal soirees, breakfast meetings, balls; visits to a castle every summer and Christmas, glamour, press treatment, Mia had it all. But she did somehow put up with us – geeks to the core. Finally, when that annoying Clarisse had the musical, _Braid!_ was the turning point in both of our lives.

John Paul Abernathy Reynolds had entered our lives.

J.P. was very sweet at first – that's how deadly devices are. Sweet at first, then are plain old evil. I fell for him. We started going out and then finally, when Mia and Michael broke up, he dumped me.

I know! Me! For whom? For that witch Mia!

I still bear in mind how jealous, how spiteful I got of Mia the very minute he said, "Lilly, I am breaking up with you… you see… I … love … Mia."

But there was a tiny ember in my heart that said Mia would decline J.P. The tiny ember assured me that Mia would never betray me. She would never betray Michael.

Guess I was wrong about that one, wasn't I?

But you know what else do I feel for Mia Thermopolis apart from sheer jealousy? Pity, I pity Mia Thermopolis more than I pity the hungered children. I pity Mia more than I pity the dead. I pity Mia more than I pity myself.

She is so oblivious. She is so oblivious to how haughty J.P. is, behind that Teddy Bear façade. She doesn't know that all J.P. thinks of her as a stepping stone. She doesn't know that she is in for a much worse heartbreak that she will receive when he abandons her to be a freaking dramatist the very minute he gets his big break.

The other person who I feel pity for is J.P. J.P. doesn't know the consequences of what happens when one breaks Mia's heart.

Because you know, John Paul Abernathy Reynolds the Fourth, even though I am not talking to Mia, I am always there for her. Always …

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- So! This is my first Princess Diaries story. I've always loved this series and it is the reason why I am on . The premise of this story is between Princess Diaries 9 and 10. I have not read the Eighth and the Ninth books but the rest of them? I have them all by heart. **

**Press the review button for me. I'll appreciate your kindness ;) **


End file.
